Night
by naccho
Summary: Una notte stellata sull'isola di Liocott, Kidou e Fudou fanno i piccioncini seduti sulle scale che portano al campo da calcio. Certo, per quanto Kidou e Fudou possano essere capaci di essere piccioncini...


Ed eccoti lì.

Con quel tuo stupido sorriso e quello stupido mantello e quegli stupidi occhiali. E quello stupido cane che ti segue ovunque vai.

Sei davvero odioso. Tu e la tua perfezione, i tuoi soldi e la tua calma perpetua.

Odioso Kidou Yuuto. Il genio stratega, eh? Dei miei stivali. Sempre con la soluzione a portata di mano, eh? Oh, ma certo.

Non hai idea di quanto mi fai arrabbiare, quando non mi calcoli. E poi, quando tutti se ne vanno, sono l'ultimo a cui dedicare attenzioni.

"Sei tu che non ti fai avvicinare e ti gonfi come un gatto se lo faccio"

Tsk, cazzate. "Non che tu ci abbia mai provato seriamente", sbotto, bevendo del succo, seduto sul bordo delle scale che porta al campo. Ci sono un sacco di stelle in cielo, ma le luci accese del campo ne coprono la vista.

"È colpa del fatto che Fudou Akio sia lunatico come pochi" mi risponde, ridendo. Odio quando ride, tutto ciò che penso si cancella con una spugna se capita, quindi detesto anche questa cosa di lui.

Gli tiro un calcio.

"Ahi. Non farmi male" fa lui, allontanandomi con un gomito, senza serietà nella sua voce.

Chiunque si arrabbierebbe sapendo che la risata di una persona riesce a cambiargli l'umore. È lui l'unico idiota che non lo capisce.

Mi avvicino e poggio la testa sulla sua spalla.

Lui si gira verso di me, mi sorride e poi adagia la sua sulla mia.

"Visto? Sei lunatico. Prima mi dai calci e poi vuoi le coccole..." dice, mentre la sua mano cerca la mia. La ritiro, non sono così romantico e incoerente da lasciarmela prendere così.

"Aw, dai, Fudou." si lamenta lui, intraprendendo una gara contro di me nel cercare di afferrare la mia mano.

Sei davvero stupido, Kidou-kun.

"Come sei lento," lo canzono, nascondendo la mano nella tasca della mia tuta. Lo sento sbuffare, si è arreso.

Sei proprio stupido, Kidou-kun. Chi ti ha detto che dovevi smettere? Dovevi tentare fino a riuscirci.

Anche questa cosa mi fa arrabbiare.

Poi sento la sua mano che si intrufola prepotentemente nella mia tasca e afferra la mia mano.

"Ho vinto" commenta vittorioso, stringendola.

Detesto arrossire.

"No, non vale, il gioco era già finito" commento, guardando altrove.

"E chi l'aveva detto?" fa lui.

Mi giro verso di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia "Ti eri arreso"

"Non è vero, non l'ho mai detto" ride lui, ancora.

Stupida risata, e stupidi occhiali che gli coprono gli occhi.

"Togliti quei cosi" ordino, fissandolo.

"Uh?" commenta lui, sorpreso.

Ma quanto è idiota. "Togliteli. Voglio guardarti negli occhi, non attraverso quei binocoli"

Mi guarda un secondo stupito, poi arrossisce agitandosi leggermente.

Oh, lo so che arrossisce ogni volta che glielo chiedo, è per questo che lo faccio. E perché se glielo chiedo, lo fa davvero. I suoi occhi posso vederli solo io.  
"Avanti! Sei lento come un mulo certe volte" mi innervosisco, utilizzando la mano libera per poterglieli tirare via. Lui si agita e tenta di opporsi per qualche secondo, ma mi lascia fare.  
Arrossisco leggermente quando apre gli occhi e mi fissa con le sue iridi rosso fuoco, scosto lo sguardo senza volerlo.  
"Lo... lo sai che odio quando hai quei cosi agli occhi" biascico. Quanto non mi sopporto quando non riesco a darmi un contegno davanti a lui.  
Kidou si gratta una guancia imbarazzato, "Non sono abituato a stare senza"  
"Non mi interessa" rispondo, stringendogli forte la mano, rubandogli un leggero gemito di dolore.  
"Smettila" mi rimprovera lui, spingendomi la guancia con un dito. Ehi, quanta confidenza!  
"Kidou-kun, non osa-" muovo il viso nella sua direzione per liberarmi del suo fastidioso dito, ma ad aspettarmi trovo le sue labbra, che mi baciano appena rientro nella loro traiettoria.  
Se qualcuno potesse cronometrare il mio cuore probabilmente stabilirei un nuovo record di velocità.  
Lo odio quando mi coglie così alla sprovvista. Lo odio qualsiasi cosa fa, perché riesce sempre a farmi perdere il controllo, e a farmi diventare scemo solo grazie ad uno stupido bacio.  
Lascio la sua mano e avvolgo entrambe le braccia al suo collo, tirandolo verso di me. Mi ha colto alla sorpresa, l'unico metodo per riguadagnare un po' dignità sarebbe come minimo prendere in mano la situazione, eh.  
Lo trascino lentamente verso il basso, mordicchiandogli le labbra. Lui poggia entrambe le mani per terra, avendo compreso le mie azioni.  
In pochi secondi, siamo stesi uno sull'altro su di un freddo scalino di pietra, e non è esattamente molto comodo.  
"Nh... Kidou-kun" biascico, inarcando la schiena per il gelo. "Andiamocene in camera, mi si ghiaccerà il sedere rimanendo qui a pomiciare"  
Lui gira gli occhi al cielo e tira un sorriso, scuotendo la testa. "È una proposta così romantica che non posso di certo dire di no" mi risponde, sbeffeggiandomi. Tsk, che simpatico umorista.  
Mi aiuta a tirarmi su e recupera i suoi occhiali, io mi pulisco la tuta. Lui mi porge la mano, mentre apre il cancelletto della rete che circonda il campo.  
La fisso un attimo, poi sposto il mio sguardo su di lui, che mi sorride con gli occhi rossi che quasi gli brillano.  
Tsk. Kidou Yuuto.  
Sei così odiosamente amabile che quasi mi viene voglia di non afferrare la tua mano solo per vedere la tua espressione piaciuta.  
Ma amo il tuo sorriso molto di più, così afferro la tua mano e stringendola ci dirigiamo verso il dormitorio, mentre questa volta sono io a rubarti un bacio.

-

ps. Il 'cane' è Sakuma.


End file.
